Albator film 3D 2 - L'héritage d'un Pirate
by iloveharlock
Summary: L'Impératrice de Gaïa a réussi là où ses prédécesseurs avaient échoué : elle est venue à bout de l'ennemi juré borgne et balafré. Rien ni personne ne peut plus l'arrêter ses rêves de gloire et de pouvoir absolu. Elle devrait néanmoins se méfier car le souvenir d'un disparu pourrait bien être en réalité la seule arme capable de l'atteindre.
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer _: l'équipage et l'Arcadia d'origines appartiennent à leur créateur L. Matsumoto. La nouvelle version et leur re-design appartiennent à S. Aramaki et à l'équipe du film 3D.

Les autres personnages sont à moi

**1.**

Avec la diffusion en direct de la mort atroce d'Albator, les chairs déchiquetées, la Leadeuse de Gaïa, la superbe Lauréane à la chevelure d'or roux avait atteint tous ses buts. L'_Arcadia_ n'était plus qu'une coquille vide dérivant à proximité d'un amas de Matière Noire, son capitaine n'était plus du tout lui, et son équipage était promis à une fin rapide dans les mines de sel. Quant aux rares foyers de rébellion à son autorité suprême, ils s'étaient tout aussitôt taris et la paix complète était revenue.

Et après avoir reconstitué le 101ème Oscillateur Dimensionnel, avec le métal arraché au corps supplicié du grand Pirate borgne et balafré, elle n'avait plus qu'à attendre que l'atmosphère et le sol de la Terre soient à nouveau habitables pour être à jamais la maîtresse incontestée de l'Empire de Gaïa.

* * *

Bien qu'éreinté après une nouvelle journée à trimer dans les mines, Yattaran désigna néanmoins Mimay qui demeurait pour sa part assise sur le lit de leur baraquement.

\- Pourquoi elle est dispensée de corvée, cette oiselle de mauvais augure ? C'est un travail trop dégradant pour ses mains délicates ?

\- Ce sont nos gardiens qui décident, rétorqua Kei. Ils la laissent tranquille, tant mieux pour elle. Peut-être qu'elle survivra pour raconter un jour ce qui nous est arrivé…

\- Je crois surtout qu'ils autant peur d'elle que nous nous ne l'avons jamais comprise !

\- De toute façon, rien n'a plus d'importance soupira la belle blonde aux yeux bleus, dont le corps magnifique disparaissait sous les vêtements informes de prisonnier, mais néanmoins plus appropriés au travail de brute que sa combinaison moulante rose et ses cuissardes à talons vertigineux !

\- Et pourtant nous sommes encore en vie, fit Yattaran en posant une main amicale sur son épaule. Tant que nous le serons, il restera une étincelle de notre étrange passage. Après tout, qui peut dire qu'il a vécu plus d'un siècle sans une ridule sur le visage ?

\- Voilà qui nous avance bien ! gémit la jeune femme avec désespoir. Nous allons quand même finir comme le commun des mortels dans ce trou… Quoique, nous n'avons pas encore expérimenté de nouvelle mort, qui sait si cette condamnation n'est pas pour l'éternité ! ?

\- Ne parle pas de malheur, maugréa le massif Pirate.

\- Kei a raison, nous ne savons rien de notre sort véritable, murmura Mimay depuis sa couche.

Du regard, Yattaran foudroya la Nibelungen, mais il s'abstint de toute réplique, trop fatigué et la bouche trop sèche que pour une énième passe d'arme avec l'étrange créature filiforme, mais aux formes bien placées néanmoins, aux yeux globuleux et à la longue chevelure cendrée.

Kei soupira, le corps rompu d'épuisement, perpétuellement affamée, fixant le ciel presqu'aussi noir que le sol, ce qui provoquait une nuit sans fin qui était une déprime supplémentaire s'ajoutant à la liste de la condition de prisonnier condamné sans procès.

Elle passa la langue sur ses lèvres blanches et craquelées.

\- Même s'il a enduré un martyre inimaginable, c'est finalement le capitaine qui a connu le meilleur sort de nous tous, reprit-elle. Mimay nous l'a enfin expliqué à notre arrivée ici, puisqu'il n'y avait plus de secret qui tienne : elle avait travaillé avec Toshiro sur certains systèmes de son générateur de Matière Noire pour miniaturiser au possible le 101ème Oscillateur et faire en sorte que les cellules du capitaine soient chargées de ces particules de métal. Cela l'a peut-être définitivement tué, mais cela a sauvegardé le 101ème assez longtemps. D'ailleurs, si Lauréane avait voulu réellement l'utiliser, ce serait fait depuis longtemps, c'est juste pour elle une arme de dissuasion supplémentaire dans les longues manches de ses robes d'apparat !

\- Non, même si elle voulait, elle ne le pourrait pas, avoua Mimay. Il lui faudrait pour cela l'Ultime Détonateur qui active les 101 Oscillateurs. Le Détonateur qu'avait Yama ne fonctionnait que pour 100.

\- Mais quelle importance ! ? se récria rageusement Yattaran. Il n'est plus question d'Oscillateur, de Détonateur, de Nœuds du Temps à défaire ou à refaire ! Nous ne sommes plus que des rampants qui ne disposons que de nos mains, d'une carcasse exténuée, ce passé que tu évoques, Mimay n'est plus qu'un songe lointain. D'ailleurs, a-t-il seulement vraiment existé ? Peut-être avons-nous juste fait un très long rêve suggéré par la Matière Noire ?

\- Tout est possible, se contenta de lâcher la Nibelungen. Tant que nous ne nous endormons pas pour nous réveiller dans un monde sans souffrances, tout peut encore arriver.

Cette fois, même Kei fut à cheveu de prier Mimay de se taire, mais la venue des gardiens apportant la pitance quotidienne et le quart d'eau la retint et elle ne se préoccupa plus que de l'essentiel : se sustenter avec juste ce qui était servi pour qu'ils tiennent un jour de plus.


	2. Chapter 2

**2.**

Le thé servi dans un délicat service en porcelaine blanc et rose, Célémandryne prit place dans une confortable causeuse, Lauréane ne tardant effectivement plus à entrer dans le boudoir.

\- J'avais donné les ordres, mais mon Chambellan est tellement tatillon sur les procédures, il aurait été capable de ne pas te servir ! Il aurait eu tort de mijaurer sur le protocole, j'ai fait décapiter son prédécesseur pour manquement à mes directives !

\- J'ai tout ce qu'il me faut, n'exécute personne ! fit précipitamment Célémandryne.

\- Je plaisantais, pour ce Chambellan, pas pour son prédécesseur. Tu vas bien, ma mie ? fit Lauréane en s'asseyant après avoir embrassé les joues de sa visiteuse.

\- J'avoue être gênée que tu aies mis un entier labo scientifique à mes ordres. Je suis si jeune ! remarqua Célémandryne en passant la main dans ses courtes boucles couleur de café.

\- Mais tu le mérites ! Je ne donne jamais rien à des ineptes ! En revanche, je me doute que tes recherches sur la bio-séparation des particules de chiro-valses aboutissent avant des années ! Enfin, ce que je dis, c'est que je n'ai rien compris au simple titre de recherche biologique que tu m'as soumis !

\- Je rendrai des résultats, promit Célémandryne. Quant au titre des études, il est effectivement presque imprononçable et incompréhensible pour de non-initiés ! Disons, pour résumer à nouveau, que cela a un rapport avec les molécules et la spatiologie !

\- Tant mieux pour toi ! sourit Lauréane. Désolée de ne pas avoir plus de temps à t'accorder. Finis ton thé, une limousine va te ramener. J'espère que nous pourrons plus nous entretenir, plus tard, mon amie !

* * *

De retour à son Labo Scientifique, Célémandryne parcourut les relevés d'analyses que lui avait apportés son assistant, un dénommé Jalmyn.

\- Bien, tout progresse à vitesse microscopo-biologique. Que l'on garde les échantillons sous surveillance.

\- Je vais faire arroser les plants nourriciers, fit Jalmyn en se retirant.

Revenue dans son bureau strictement privé, Célémandryne lança son programme de diversion, afin de n'avoir accès qu'aux informations qu'elle traquait.

« Je n'ai accepté de lécher les superbes escarpins de Lauréane que pour ramener l'équilibre initial ! Et en premier lieu, je dois déverrouiller Toshiro et lui dire où nous sommes tous ! Je n'ai pas pu te sauver, Pirate de mes rêves, mais je ferai tout pour ton équipage et ton cuirassé ! ».

Le regard clair de la jeune femme fut parsemé d'éclairs.

« Lors de l'une de nos premières entrevues, tu as dit avoir très envie d'une amie avec qui parler de femme à femme, tout le monde obséquieux devant tes ordres et ton pouvoir… Tu t'es trompée à un point, Lauréane… Je suis ta pire ennemie, voilà la vérité ! ».

* * *

Après avoir pointé la fin de sa journée de travail, Jalmyn remonta dans sa voiture, passant en contrôle manuel, et se dirigeant vers la pharmacie la plus proche de son domicile.

\- Que puis-je pour toi, Jal ?

\- Les rouleaux de bandages que je t'ai commandés, s'il te plaît.

\- Encore ! murmura Lhyrane.

\- Mon frère s'est grièvement blessé sur le chantier qu'il supervise. Ça ne s'arrange pas !

\- Comme tu voudras, Jal ! Mais si les blessures de ton aîné sont si graves, ce serait à l'hosto où il est admis de fournir ces pansements !

\- "Grâce" à Son Honneur l'Impératrice de Gaïa, les moyens sociaux pour les aides médicales sont en chute libre ! J'ai à aider mon grand frère !

\- Mais, je n'en ai jamais douté, depuis un mois que je te fournis en bandes de soins, sourit Lhyrane.

La jeune femme aux cheveux outrageusement teints de rouge, aux yeux noirs, eut un clin d'œil.

\- Un mois depuis l'accident de ton frère. Un mois depuis que le capitaine de l'_Arcadia_ a été jeté aux ordures, au propre comme au figuré !

\- Je ne vois vraiment pas de quoi tu parles ! jeta Jalmyn en mettant les mains sur le paquet médical. Et continue à ne pas savoir ! siffla-t-il.

\- Je vais ignorer, et espérer, murmura Lhyrane. Bonne fin de journée à toi, Jalmyn !

\- Je rentre auprès de mon copain, la journée fut éprouvante, nous allons profiter de la soirée pour nous retrouver et nous aimer afin de préparer un autre jour à venir !

\- A demain, sourit Lhyrane

\- A demain, fit machinalement Jalmyn.


	3. Chapter 3

**3.**

Joalm leva sa tasse de café à l'adresse de son cadet.

\- Tu sais que les gens ne sont pas stupides, Jalmyn ? ricana-t-il. Je suis en arrêt maladie à durée indéterminée pour burn out, mais je n'ai même pas une égratignure qui justifierait la pose du plus petit pansement !

\- Selon toute évidence, Lhyrane l'a parfaitement compris, mais pour une raison que j'ignore elle joue le jeu !

\- Il n'empêche que tu es dans de beaux draps, petit frère, et qu'à la plus petite dénonciation, tu te retrouveras toi aussi dans les mines de sel de Myrovan !

\- Je ne fais que ce que j'ai à faire… Comment donc Frochmon et moi aurions-nous pu réagir autrement ?…

\- Peut-être tout simplement d'abord en ne filant pas à ce dépotoir en pleine nuit !

\- …

* * *

_S'en tenant à leurs convictions, cela avait été en camionnette au moteur étouffé que Jalmyn et Frochmon s'étaient rendus à la déchetterie rendue tristement, ou heureusement, selon les mentalités, célèbre quelques heures plus tôt._

_ Leur initiative n'avait rien de politique, ou de défi au pouvoir en place – quoique – c'était juste à leurs yeux un simple geste humain qu'ils avaient à poser._

_ En repassant l'enregistrement du film du largage de la dépouille, les deux amis avaient localisé le point de chute du cadavre._

_ \- La Leadeuse a déjà tellement condamné ce Pirate à l'oubli qu'elle n'a même jugé bon de poster une paire de soldats, pour éviter une entreprise comme la nôtre, comptant sur les charognards et autres rongeurs pour en faire disparaître toute trace ! murmura Frochmon._

_ \- Il faut quand même faire vite, les barges reviendront dès l'aube pour de nouveaux déversements !_

_ Après quelques fouilles, les deux hommes avaient remis à jour, ou plutôt à nuit, le corps recherché, qui n'était plus qu'un amas de chair déchiquetée, couvert de sang séché, souillé par les immondices._

_ \- Déploie la couverture, chuchota encore Frochmon. On le nettoiera comme on pourra tout à l'heure avant de l'enrouler dans le linceul pour l'enterrer décemment !_

_ Montant néanmoins la garde, Frochmon s'était rapidement impatienté._

_ \- Je t'ai dit de te dépêcher !_

_ Se retournant, il fronça les sourcils à la vue de la mine interloquée de son ami._

_ \- Jal ?_

_ \- Le verre de ma montre s'est embué de façon infime !_

_ \- Oui, et alors ?_

_ Comprenant, Frochmon se rapprocha._

_ \- C'est impossible !_

_ \- Mais ce n'est pas ici au milieu de la crasse et des vermines qu'on va le déterminer ! Rentrons vite à la Cité !_

Jalmyn eut un nouveau soupir.

\- Frochmon ne pouvait le prendre chez lui, avec toute sa famille présente, c'était bien trop dangereux, pour eux, sans compter qu'il y a beaucoup trop d'allées et venues ! Ici, il n'y a que toi et moi, et notre sœur qui vient pour refaire les bandages.

\- Ces plaies éclatées qui ne devraient jamais guérir, elles se referment bel et bien ? insista Joalm.

\- Oui. Notre cadette le constate chaque jour un peu plus ! Le Diefling de la Leadeuse a eu beau tirer de lui toute la Matière Noire, il parvient encore à se régénérer ! Un de ces prochains jours, toutes les blessures seront guéries et il reprendra connaissance.

\- Pas sûr qu'il apprécie…

\- En effet, convint Jalmyn. Mais ça demeure la chance que nous n'espérions plus ! Il faut que Gaïa redevienne l'autorité protectrice et bienfaitrice qu'elle était à l'origine, même si cela n'a duré que le temps d'un battement de cils ! Et avec le fantôme d''Albator au cœur même de la Cité, tout est à nouveau possible ! assura Jalmyn.

Son aîné ne put retenir un ricanement désabusé.

\- Ton héros est plus mort que vif, il n'a plus d'équipage ni de cuirassé, et encore moins ses armes. Crois-moi, il ne pourra jamais plus faire quoi que ce soit, et ce même s'il revenait réellement à la vie !

\- Nous verrons bien, conclut Jalmyn.

* * *

Dans le calme et le silence de la nuit, la paupière d'Albator se souleva soudain sur une prunelle devenue entièrement dorée.


	4. Chapter 4

**4.**

Jalmyn, Joalm et leur petite sœur Jimy prenaient leur dîner quand leur hôte borgne et balafré, avec juste un drap autour des hanches, apparut sur le seuil de la salle à manger.

\- Et vous, la petite famille, quand allez-vous me flinguer après m'avoir ressuscité, encore une fois ? Allez-y, je ne suis pas en mesure d'opposer la moindre résistance !

Et sa fanfaronnade lancée au trio, Albator s'évanouit et s'écroula.

\- C'est ça, ton héros ? grinça Joalm.

\- Comment a-t-il seulement réussi à se lever, il est à toute extrémité ! protesta Jimy. Les frères, ramenez-le dans son lit, c'est le seul endroit où il peut se tenir !

\- On dirait quand même que ses blessures se sont refermées, remarqua Joalm.

\- Oui, son corps est parfait ! lâcha Jimy avant de rougir jusqu'à la racine des cheveux !

* * *

Au fil des jours, son enveloppe charnelle ranimée également par de la nourriture, Albator avait finir par vraiment reprendre conscience de son environnement, de sa situation.

\- Des aliments, j'avais oublié… Il y a seulement quelques semaines une tasse de café a failli me tuer !

\- Sans doute parce qu'il n'y a plus de Matière Noire en vous, hasarda Jimy.

\- Mais cette prunelle d'or ? insista Jalmyn.

\- Je suppose que Jubald a accompli ce tour de passe-passe sous le nez de Lauréane, retirant la Matière Noire et me donnant de la Dorée en retour !

\- Et c'est mieux ?

\- Non, j'en doute…

Leur hôte, qu'ils s'étaient imposés au demeurant, ne pipant plus un mot, un long moment de silence s'instaura.

\- Vous comptez me garder enfermé ici combien de temps ?

\- En fait, nous n'avons pas réfléchi si loin… avoua Jalmyn.

\- Tu n'as pas cogité plus loin, rectifia son aîné. Tu sais très bien qu'il ne peut effectivement pas mettre le nez dehors sinon cette fois Gaïa ne le ratera vraiment plus !

\- Si c'était pour cette autre forme de prison, il aurait mieux valu me laisser sous les immondices ! aboya Albator. Comment avez-vous pu imaginer un seul instant que j'apprécierais une vie de mort-vivant pire que mon éternité précédente ? !

\- J'y travaille, murmura Jalmyn. Il est possible que j'aie de véritables nouvelles d'ici quelques temps.

\- Parce que vous croyez vraiment que je vais encore patienter ? rugit à présent le grand brun balafré. Oui, je préfère encore rejoindre mon équipage aux mines de sel de Mirovan !

\- Lauréane a le 101ème Oscillateur ! glapit Jalmyn. On ne peut pas le lui laisser.

\- Pourquoi, vous êtes aussi un cambrioleur de première ? Vous comptez le mettre dans votre poche ?

\- J'ai des détails à régler, marmonna Jalmyn en se retirant, ne pouvant supporter plus longtemps le feu doré du regard de son interlocuteur, et comprenant aussi que tous ses reproches étaient justifiés !

« J'ai rêvé éveillé en ne songeant qu'au passé. Je suis désolé. Il n'y a effectivement plus rien de possible à présent ! ».

* * *

Célémandryne aurait bien poussé un petit cri de joie s'il n'y avait eu les autres techniciens présents dans le laboratoire.

\- Je peux savoir pourquoi vous avez mis autant de temps à répondre, Toshiro ? chuchota-t-elle.

\- Ceux de Gaïa n'avaient laissé qu'une infinitésimale énergie à bord. J'ai dû tout rassembler pour parvenir à me réactiver. Ensuite seulement les batteries de secours ont pu commencer à se recharger, et j'ai pu prendre connaissance de tous les messages que vous aviez laissés. La situation est donc sans issue ? Gaïa a fini par gagner, à nous avoir tous ?

\- Kei et les autres sont encore en vie, murmura la jeune femme. Si au moins on pouvait les sauver, eux, les emmener loin d'ici, et surtout détruire l'Ultime Détonateur, tout le gâchis des trois dernières années n'aurait alors pas été vain !

\- Je comprends. Je vais diriger l'_Arcadia_ vers Mirovan, en n'utilisant que les systèmes indispensables au vol. Envoyez-moi les coordonnées, je n'ai pas assez de puissance pour rentrer dans les programmes de Gaïa !

\- Les voici. Utilisez-les bien, Toshiro. Et je suis honorée de vous avoir connu, même si ce fut bien trop bref. Je demeure au poste, si vous avez encore besoin de quelque chose.

\- Je ne l'oublierai jamais, Célémandryne !

La sirène de la pause déjeuner retentissant, tous quittèrent le laboratoire.


	5. Chapter 5

**5.**

Les prunelles bleues de Célémandryne s'enflammèrent.

\- Ecartez-vous de mon ordinateur, Jalmyn !

\- Si vous vous amusez à des travaux privés, le minimum de prudence serait de le verrouiller, ironisa ce dernier.

\- Il l'était ! grinça Célémandryne.

\- Vous n'êtes pas encore là depuis assez longtemps, remarqua le technicien. Tous les deux mois, le système interne débloque les verrous de sa propre initiative afin que nous encodions de nouveaux codes d'accès, pour notre sécurité justement !

\- Cela ne vous donnait de toute façon pas le droit de consulter mes données !

La jeune femme aux courtes boucles couleur de café pâle tressaillit.

\- J'ai été sur l'_Arcadia_, il n'est que normal que je me soucie de son sort. Il est voué à disparaître, j'aimerai savoir où il finira son voyage.

\- Il fonctionne encore ? souffla Jalmyn.

\- Cela ne vous regarde pas !

\- Tant que son équipage existera, ce sera important. Mais vous, Mme Deng, jusqu'à quel point être vous la bonne copine de notre Leadeuse ? Votre poste ici est en contradiction avec les quelques lignes que j'ai pu lire sur votre écran d'ordinateur !

\- Et je vous répète que ça ne vous regarde pas. J'ajouterais même que vous auriez intérêt à ne jamais l'évoquer sinon foi de Spatiologue je programme un astéroïde pour qu'il vous tombe droit dessus !

\- Charmante, vous êtes absolument charmante…

\- Dégagez, j'ai du travail !

Leur hôte boudant dans sa chambre, Jalmyn et Joalm s'étaient à nouveau entretenus de ce sujet sensible ô combien !

\- Deux questions, petit frère : d'abord pourquoi est-ce que l'amie de la Leadeuse trahirait celle qui peut lui offrir la sécurité de toute une vie, ensuite que pourrait-elle tout simplement bien faire ?

\- Elle est sur la défensive pour ces deux raisons, convint Jalmyn. En revanche, le peu que je crois avoir compris est justement un infime moyen de pression sur elle. On dirait que nous avons tous les deux un secret à garder !

Joalm eut un ricanement.

\- Elle va surtout courir te dénoncer dès que tu lui confieras le tien et sa position dans la société de Gaïa sera réellement devenue intouchable ! Elle manœuvre plutôt bien cette jolie petite garce !

L'aîné saisit son cadet par les épaules.

\- Pour notre sauvegarde et notre survie à tous, n'approche plus et ne parle plus à cette jeune ambitieuse ! intima-t-il. Oui, fais-le pour notre petite sœur et moi ! Les rêves doivent demeurer de ce domaine illusoire. Nos vies ne sont pas si mal que ça, loin de là ! Ne gâche pas tout pour un délire où même de grands guerriers se sont brisé les dents !

\- D'accord…

\- Tu me le jures ?

\- Oui.

Joalm soupira d'aise.

« Mais j'avais aussi croisé les doigts dans le dos ! ».

* * *

Plus furieuse que jamais, Célémandryne fusilla son collègue du regard.

\- Je pensais avoir été claire : ne m'approchez plus, tout simplement !

\- Il est au contraire important que nous discutions. Mais pas au milieu de cette salle. Ce sera plus facile à la table du déjeuner.

\- Vous me draguez, en plus ? grinça Célémandryne.

\- Aucune chance, je n'aime que ceux de mon sexe ! Ça vous rassure ?

\- Non, pas vraiment. Mais vu que vous n'arrêterez sans doute pas de me harceler… D'accord.

Tout en picorant dans sa salade, Célémandryne ne put retenir un regard interrogatif envers son étrange vis-à-vis.

\- Vous êtes un étrange personnage, avoua-t-elle.

\- Vous aussi, pour avoir vécu tant d'années seule sur un observatoire !

\- J'avais des occupations, je ne me suis jamais ennuyée. Et puis surtout…

\- Oui ?

\- J'avais l'espoir que ce n'était pas en vain !

La jeune femme secoua la tête, l'agacement reprenant le dessus.

\- Je ne vois vraiment toujours pas ce que vous pourriez me dire qui m'intéresse !

\- Et si je vous apprenais que le capitaine de l'_Arcadia_ est chez moi, bien vivant ?


	6. Chapter 6

**6.**

\- Vous plaisantez ! insista Célémandryne.

\- En ce cas, pourquoi seriez-vous montée dans ma voiture, jusqu'à mon appartement ?

\- Les filles ne vous intéressent pas…

\- Et vous me croyez sur parole ? glissa Jalmyn.

\- Je ne veux croire que ce que vous avez dit sur Albator ! Il est en vie ? Mais il n'a plus rien…

\- Voilà bien pourquoi il sombre encore plus vite que sous les tortures des bourreaux de Gaïa… J'espérais un miracle, mais voilà le résumé cru et court : que peut un Pirate de légende, seul, isolé, à peine vaillant sur ses jambes ? J'étais seul moi aussi jusque-là. Je peux compter sur une alliée ? Je me trompe ?

\- J'ai besoin d'une solide couverture, le plus longtemps possible ! se contenta de répondre la jeune femme aux boucles couleur café au lait. J'attends de voir ce que vous m'avez promis, car je ne peux y croire…

\- Pas plus que moi je ne parvenais à l'espérer encore… L'espoir vous avez dit hier, il ne nous reste que cela, et il en reste peut-être encore une étincelle ! ?

Célémandryne porta les mains à sa bouche, le souffle court, incapable de croire à ce qu'elle voyait.

\- Vous êtes en vie…

\- … En t-shirt et en pantalons de toile. Il ne reste plus grand-chose de l'impressionnant Pirate. Je vous fais encore rêver ainsi, Célémandryne ?

La jeune femme eut un simple sourire amical.

\- Vous êtes vous ! Vous serez toujours une impressionnante légende. Et vous êtes vivant !

\- Youpi… Je pense n'avoir plus prononcé ce mot depuis l'adolescence, il y a des éternités ! Et j'ai appris depuis longtemps à être désabusé, décennie après décennie !

Célémandryne et Jalmyn se planèrent devant le grand brun borgne et balafré.

\- Nous avons chacun des infos ! Voulez-vous bien nous écouter, nous vous en prions ?

\- Je n'ai guère le choix de cavaler…

Toujours désenchanté, complètement absent de ce qu'il avait entendu sans d'ailleurs paraître l'avoir assimilé, Albator ne réagit effectivement pas quand ses deux amis se furent tus.

\- Oui, et alors ? finit-il enfin par lâcher après d'interminables minutes de silence.

\- Il y a votre cuirassé, il y a l'équipage à Mirovan, souffla Jalmyn, décontenancé.

\- Oui, un _Arcadia_ qui se traîne à vitesse d'escargot, avec pas assez d'énergie pour tirer une salve. Et un équipage qui depuis est réellement passé de vie à trépas !

Mais alors qu'ils s'y attendaient le moins, les deux jeunes gens virent la prunelle d'or s'enflammer.

\- Mais ils sont encore en vie justement. Ils tiennent bon, depuis le premier jour, je ne peux les abandonner à ce sort atroce, infiniment pire que celui qui m'avait été réservé ! Même lent, l'_Arcadia_ demeure un superbe cuirassé, et sans plus de traître à bord, par ailleurs… Pauvre Yama, il n'a jamais été responsable de quoi que ce soit depuis son sauvetage, si j'ai bien compris vos explications. Il a été le premier à payer le prix fort de sa fidélité à la liberté. A ce nom, je me dois de tout faire pour Kei et les autres qui eux ne m'auraient jamais laissé tomber si la situation avait été inversée !

Cependant le grand brun balafré eut un profond soupir, l'accablement le gagnant à nouveau.

\- En revanche, je me vois mal arriver à faire quoi que ce soit, et à seulement quitter le sol de Mars e t-shirt et mocassins de toile…

\- S'il n'y a plus que cela qui vous arrête ! sourit Jalmyn.

\- Quoi, vous auriez, aussi, une solution ? ironisa Albator.

\- Possible… J'ai juste besoin d'un peu de temps pour voir si c'est bien réalisable, et sans trop attirer l'attention jusqu'au moment de l'action !

\- Je ne comprends pas, murmura Albator.

Jalmyn esquissa un sourire.

\- La Leadeuse a simplement fait ranger votre tenue de Pirate et vos armes. Elle n'avait pas à prendre plus de précautions ! Je vais vous les récupérer ! assura Jalmyn.

\- Et je pense que Jubald a quelques explications à donner quand à votre regard doré ! ajouta Célémandryne. Et s'il a permis que vous ne mouriez pas sous les sévices de sa patronne, il aura intérêt à vous aider à trouver un moyen de locomotion ! Moi, je surveillerai la progression de l'_Arcadia_ jusqu'à ce qu'il soit en approche de Mars !

\- Je ne sais quoi dire… Sûrement pas encore merci, pour moi, mais bien pour mon équipage. Il le vaut tant ! murmura Alator, dissimulant son émotion.


	7. Chapter 7

**7.**

Légèrement inquiété désormais par le nouvel éclat dans la prunelle de son hôte, Joalm aurait presque supplié qu'on mette fin à son arrêt maladie pour ne pas demeurer seul avec lui !

Aussi, réfréna-t-il un tressaillement quand ce dernier le rejoignit dans le salon.

\- Votre frère sait-il vraiment ce qu'il fait ou bien n'est-il qu'une tête brûlée et écervelée ? ! jeta de fait le grand brun balafré.

\- Les deux, avoua Joalm. Et je n'ai jamais su faire la part des choses, en ces jours moins que jamais !

\- Je me disais bien… gronda Albator.

Il esquissa cependant un fin sourire.

\- Et pourtant, je suis là, et il est l'unique instrument de ce fait ! reprit-il. Votre cadet rêve, Joalm, mais il tente tout pour qu'ils se réalisent. Si je peux repartir et sauver mon équipage, ce sera grâce à lui !

\- Et ensuite ? interrogea Joalm. Quels seront vos projets ? Notre Leadeuse n'en reprendra que de plus belle votre traque. Rien n'aura vraiment changé !

\- Il faudra donc que je fasse en sorte de changer la donne ! décréta Albator. Contrairement à ce qu'a dit Célémandryne l'autre jour, il n'y a aucune chance d'approcher Jubald pour savoir le pourquoi de ce qu'il m'a fait ! En revanche, il y a peut-être un moyen de modifier ma situation.

\- Comment cela ? fit Joalm, sincèrement intéressé.

\- Mimay et Jubald sont les derniers de leurs peuples respectifs. Ils maîtrisent chacun une Matière. Séparément, elles peuvent déjà accomplir des miracles, de destruction soit, mais je n'ose imaginer si on parvenait à les unir, si tant est que cela soit possible… Oui, la fusion de ces deux Matières formeraient une puissance contre laquelle les croiseurs de Gaïa ne pourrait rien. Lauréane serait obligée de négocier. Et ces Matières rendraient mes 101 Oscillateurs bien peu intéressants, voire obsolètes !

\- Mais que faites-vous de l'Ultime Détonateur dans cette histoire ?

\- Hum, moins vous en saurez, mieux ce sera, au cas où ça tournerait mal ! rétorqua le grand brun balafré. Cette partie ne concerne que moi !

\- Mais vu que le 101ème vous a bel et bien coûté la vie… insista encore Joalm.

\- Ca me regarde. C'est ma vie et ce sont mes morts ! siffla Albator sur un ton qui cette fois ne souffrait plus aucune réplique. On m'a ramené, encore, j'ai à user de cette nouvelle vie pour tout faire pour la changer enfin radicalement !

\- J'espère que vous réussirez !

\- Et moi donc !

Albator soupira néanmoins.

\- Mais si rien ne peut être changé, je partirai loin de Gaïa, là où l'on n'aura jamais entendu parler d'un cuirassé maudit et à sa légende éternelle !

\- Vous avez remarqué que cette Célémandryne Deng est jolie comme un cœur, intelligente et très courageuse ? glissa soudain Joalm.

\- Je ne vois vraiment pas ce que vous voulez dire ! grogna Albator en retournant illico dans sa chambre !

* * *

Profitant de ce que Jalmyn lui détaillait un rapport d'analyses, Célémandryne fit dévier le sujet qui les occupait !

\- Quittez cet air dépité, Jal ! Vous vous doutiez bien que même si les affaires d'Albator ne sont plus que des reliques oubliées, vous n'alliez pas y accéder juste en faisant un sourire aux gardes ! ?

\- Tout est rangé dans une vitrine du sous-sol du palais de Lauréane. Ce sont les vestiges de guerres sans intérêt, des trophées dont il est vain de s'enorgueillir vu que ceux à qui ils appartenaient ont disparu de la mémoire collective ! J'ai besoin de vous, Mme Deng !

\- Je vais vous bidouiller un détecteur de codes. Je peux même provoquer une alerte biologique qui exigera que vous alliez y voir clair ! Ensuite, débrouillez-vous pour faire sortir les affaires d'Albator !

\- Le vieux truc du vide-ordures ? suggéra Jalmyn.

\- Par exemple !

\- Ça marche. Planifions donc cela, ensuite j'agirai !

\- Vous êtes un jeune scientifique courageux, Jalmyn, sourit Célémandryne.

\- Et vous, Mme Deng, réalisez-vous à quel point vous êtes prête à tout faire, à tout risquer pour sauver ce ténébreux Pirate ? glissa soudain Jalmyn.

\- Je ne vois vraiment pas ce que vous voulez dire ! grogna la jeune femme en retournant illico à ses expériences !


	8. Chapter 8

**8.**

Un ricanement fut l'inattendu commentaire à l'exposé de Jalmyn.

\- Mais bien sûr : une sirène d'alarme, vous allez aux infos comme si de rien n'était et vous fracassez une vitrine pour jeter toutes mes affaires aux ordures pour changer ! Ca, pour sûr que vous allez en provoquer des alertes !

\- Détrompez-vous, rétorqua paisiblement Jalmyn. Notre Leadeuse vous a effacé de la liste de ses préoccupations, des dangers. Vos affaires ne sont pas destinées à être un jour exposées dans un musée à sa gloire des ennemis défaits, juste à être même sans nul doute sous peu incinérées ! Cette vitrine du sous-sol n'est qu'une vitrine que rien ne surveille. Et Célémandryne Deng me fournira la raison de m'y rendre sans qu'on ne me colle des gardes par ailleurs ! Vous êtes bel et bien mort et enterré, Albator !

\- Je constate, grinça le grand brun balafré. J'étais pourtant parvenu jusqu'aux Archives de la Grande Bibliothèque un jour…

Les deux frères sursautèrent !

\- C'est vrai ? Mais c'est un exploit incroyable !

\- Non, une nécessité, rectifia Albator.

Joalm eut une étrange mimique qu'il expliqua dans la foulée.

\- Je comprends maintenant pourquoi Jalmyn est tellement en admiration devant vous. Finalement, je regrette de n'être pas utile un instant !

\- Vous m'hébergez, vous pourvoyez à tous mes besoins, vous gardez le secret. C'est plus qu'important, assura encore Albator. C'est moi qui ne pourrai jamais rien vous rendre de cette aide ! Jalmyn, quand partez-vous pour votre opération ?

\- Demain, à la pause déjeuner, ça me permettra une plus longue absence encore !

\- Je vous souhaite de réussir et de rentrer sauf.

\- Merci.

* * *

L'alerte biologique s'étant déclenchée, le responsable des laboratoires avait fait irruption dans celui de Célémandryne.

\- Peut-être un faux contact, peut-être n'est-ce pas grave. Mais quelqu'un doit aller s'assurer qu'il n'y a aucun risque.

\- Je désigne Jalmyn, il saura quoi faire si nécessaire. Une reconnaissance, Jalmyn, pria-t-elle. Evaluez la situation, c'est tout. Attendez les équipes 'il faut une intervention.

\- Bien, Mme Deng.

Et le jeune scientifique s'éclipsa, sa combinaison de protection sous le bras qu'il enfilerait une fois aux portes des sous-sols du palais.

Comme cela avait été imaginé, comme la réalité était soudain plus incroyable encore, une fois sa combinaison de protection anti-dangers bactériologiques, Jalmyn s'était vu ouvrir toutes les portes, tous les étages du palais même de Gaïa.

\- La fuite étrange est là ! jeta un très jeune garde. Faites ce qu'il faut ! Moi, je ne vois pas pourquoi je mourrais pour surveiller un lieu qui n'est qu'une oubliette !

\- Je fais mon boulot, gronda Jalmyn. Je n'ai besoin de personne pour cela. Fuyez, garde.

Et après s'être assuré qu'aucune caméra ne pouvait le trahir, le jeune scientifique se dirigea droit vers la vitrine où étaient néanmoins exposées la tenue noire et sang du plus terrible Pirate recensé par Gaïa, ainsi que ses deux armes de poings fétiches.

Sans la moindre trace de boîtier d'alarme, Jalmyn se saisit l'extincteur le plus proche et brisa la vitrine.

* * *

Le calme revenu, leurs heures de prestations journalières assurées, Célémandryne et Jalmyn s'étaient retrouvés sur leur parking.

\- Ils vont dégorger les vide-ordures dans quelques instants, souffla le jeune homme.

Et dans un grondement malséant et surtout un déversement d'odeurs plus nauséabondes les unes que les autres, un sas des sous-sols vomit ses détritus de la journée.

\- Il est là ? souffla Célémandryne.

\- Oui, je l'ai évacué au plus vite !

\- En ce cas, je vais le trouver !

Jalmyn étendit le bras.

\- Laissez, Célémandryne, j'ai l'habitude de fouiller les ordures ! Ne vous salissez pas, belle demoiselle !

De fait, après quelques explorations, Jalmyn récupéra le sac étanche si précieux contenant le trésor pour lequel ils avaient tous les deux couru tant de risques !

La jeune femme sourit.

\- L'_Arcadia_ sera bientôt là. Il faut un moyen de transport à Albator. Avez-vous également cela dans votre boîte à malice ?


	9. Chapter 9

**9.**

_ La jeune femme sourit._

_ \- L'Arcadia sera bientôt là. Il faut un moyen de transport à Albator. Avez-vous également cela dans votre boîte à malice ?_

_ \- Ca se pourrait ! se réjouit Jalmyn !_

* * *

Albator secoua la tête de façon négative.

\- Non, jamais un seul homme ne pourrait… Quel est votre secret, Jalmyn ? Ou plutôt quels sont vos accointances ? !

Le jeune scientifique sourit.

\- Mais vous n'avez jamais été seul, capitaine Albator ! Nous sommes plus d'un, et même une sorte de réseau balbutiant aux espoirs épars l'empêchant de se solidifier, à ne pas accepter la suprématie de l'Impératrice de Gaïa ! Bien qu'effectivement, jusqu'ici j'ai agi en solo, pour votre sécurité, n'exposant que ceux de ma maison. Mais la rumeur se propage malgré tout, insensée, inespérée, que nous pouvons encore rêver à un futur plus équitable pour tous ! Nous sommes plus nombreux qu'on peut le penser, mais sans aucuns moyens quasi.

Jalmyn eut un profond soupir.

\- « rêver », le terme le plus approprié depuis tant et tant de temps ! Je ne sais encore si je dois y croire ou si je n'agis que pour que mes idéaux demeurent ! Si un jour j'avais un enfant, que mon compagnon et moi puissions adopter, voilà quel serait le véritable avenir !

Le jeune scientifique esquissa un doux sourire, les pensées absentes, dans ses pensées.

\- Un enfant, il n'y a qu'un petit être ainsi pour perpétuer l'avenir, en être la plus fabuleuse promesse, être celui qui sera mieux que nous !

\- Comment je rejoins mon _Arcadia _? Et comment pourrait-il approcher sans que toute la ligne de défense de Gaïa ne le dégomme d'entrée ? aboya Albator.

\- L'_Arcadia_ apparaîtra, vous le rejoindrez ! assura Jalmyn. C'est la dernière chose que je puisse faire, Albator : vous permettre de vous envoler !

\- Si seulement c'était possible… Gaïa ne surveillait peut-être pas les vitrines de ses ennemis anéantis, mais un appareil quittant le sol de Mars…

Jalmyn se contenta de sourire.

Si Joalm avait été impressionné par son hôte en tenue civile, il frémit vraiment de tout son être quand ce dernier apparût dans sa tenue noire de Pirate, la grande et lourde cape doublée de rouge le drapant, le ceinturon à ses hanches soutenant de mythiques armes au pouvoir mortel dévastateur !

\- Capitaine… murmura-t-il machinalement, respectueux au possible.

* * *

De nuit, avec son véhicule, Jalmyn avait conduit près de deux heures, avant de s'arrêter devant des montagnes de métaux enchevêtrés.

\- C'est la Casse de Gaïa. Si une navette disparaît, personne ne le remarquera, il faut juste de quoi l'alimenter en énergie… Et nous n'en disposons pas ! Ça, je ne peux le faire, capitaine Albator ! Mais choisissez d'abord votre transport !

Le grand brun balafré passa les épaves en revue, optant finalement pour une navette qui bien qu'abîmée par les vols, pouvait encore fonctionner, ne lui manquant effectivement que la puissance pour s'arracher au sol de Mars.

\- Celle-là !

\- Bien, si la grue est en état, je vais la déplacer sur ce semblant de piste qui n'est que la route d'accès au cimetière d'épaves. Mais, pour la faire décoller, je ne peux toujours rien, Albator…

Enlevant le gant de sa main gauche, Albator en posa la paume sur la paroi bosselée, de la Matière Dorée se transmettant à la carcasse !

\- C'est un miracle ! Comment ?

\- C'est une malédiction ! Sinon, juste une intuition… Quoi que m'ait fait Jubald, ce n'est qu'une autre forme de tortures éternelles !

\- Vous êtes plus un catalyseur que jamais ! se réjouit Célémandryne. La Matière Dorée est en vous et vous la contrôlez aussi bien que le Diefling de la Leadeuse ! Vous pouvez tout réactiver, à commencer par l'_Arcadia _!

\- En effet, ça me donne des idées… reconnut Albator. Mais j'ai des remords et surtout des inquiétudes à vous laisser ici ! Si le petit réseau de Jalmyn commence à soupçonner seulement une ébauche de ce qui s'est passé ces derniers mois, si cela arrivait aux grandes oreilles des espions de Gaïa…

\- Sauvez votre équipage, Albator, c'est lui qui compte le plus ! intima Célémandryne. Comme vous avez dit : il ne vous aurait jamais laissé tomber, et vous allez le tirer d'affaire !

Albator esquissa un sourire.

\- Mon équipage n'est plus ce qui est le plus important à mon œil…

Et passant son bras autour de la taille de la jeune femme, il l'embrassa de toute la fougue de son être, de tout son amour.


	10. Chapter 10

**10.**

\- L'amiral de…

Graemon entra, bousculant le Chambellan, se dirigeant droit vers sa Leadeuse, deux gardes s'interposant mais s'écartant sur un geste de cette dernière.

\- Alors, vous l'avez constaté aussi ? jeta-t-elle.

\- L'amiral de la flotte s'inclina en une salutation rapide au possible.

\- Oui ! L'_Arcadia_ a surgi – boîte de conserve brinquebalante, sans signaux lumineux, une simple carcasse volante - juste hors de portée des canons de nos croiseurs, pour soudain se ranimer de tous ses feux et disparaître tout aussitôt avant que nous ne puissions seulement tirer !

\- Mais qu'est-ce qui a bien pu se passer ?

\- Je l'ignore, Votre Grâce.

\- En ce cas ne restez pas planté là et partez à sa poursuite pour le découvrir, et en finir !

\- Mais il va juste filer droit devant lui, loin de tout ce qui peut bien se rapporter à Gaïa, objecta Graemon.

Lauréane esquissa un sourire mauvais.

\- Certainement pas. Il ne peut qu'aller à un seul endroit ! Précipitez-vous-y, Graemon !

\- A vos ordres.

* * *

Avec une émotion profonde, comme si c'était la première fois qu'il tenait les poignées de la grande barre en bois, Albator observait l'espace qui défilait à vitesse éclair de l'autre côté de la baie vitrée de la passerelle du cuirassé.

\- Tu es tellement différent, avoua enfin Toshiro. Et par quel prodige as-tu pu doper ainsi l'_Arcadia _?

\- Je te le dirai quand j'aurai les réponses. J'en ai les ébauches, mais je ne suis pas le bon interlocuteur sur ce sujet en ce moment. A Mirovan, en espérant que tous y soient encore en vie !

\- Et ensuite ? s'enquit Toshiro.

\- Tu verras bien !

\- Je crois que parfois je regrette de synthétiseur vocal, tu n'es jamais fichu d'avoir une réponse claire à une seule de mes interrogations !

\- Comme si j'avais moi-même idée de ce qui se passe la plupart du temps… Mais il est justement peut-être grand temps que cela change ! A Mirovan !

\- Aux mines de sel, approuva Toshiro.

* * *

Le cortège de prisonniers revenant vers les dortoirs, Kei et Yattaran eurent le machinal réflexe de relever légèrement la tête pour constater l'agitation inhabituelle de la plupart des gardes.

\- Tiens, ils auraient envie d'une exécution massive pour se divertir ? marmonna Yattaran.

\- Même si les ordres sont de nous faire mourir à petit feu, Gaïa a besoin des minerais que nous extrayons, murmura Kei. Et en matière d'ouvriers, il n'y a plus eu guère d'arrivage. Je dirais qu'en dépit de tout, ils ont besoin de nous.

\- Mais pourquoi ce remue-ménage ? Depuis des semaines que nous sommes là, ils n'ont jamais procédé au moindre exercice…

Kei fronça les sourcils, Mimay apparue sur le seuil de leur dortoir. Et à la surprise des deux Pirates, elle eut un lumineux sourire, désignant une colline où il n'y avait strictement rien au demeurant !

\- Cette fois, c'est sûr, notre Nibelungen a complètement perdu l'esprit, maugréa Yattaran. Manquait plus que ça !

Un grondement qui allait en s'amplifiant parut soudain bien familier aux oreilles des Pirates, disséminés dans plusieurs colonnes de prisonniers.

\- L'_Arcadia_ ! souffla Kei alors que des nuages bas surgissait le terrible cuirassé à la silhouette sinistre et qui pourtant pour eux était la plus belle chose qui soit !

\- Toshiro a réussi à revenir jusqu'à nous ! aboya Yattaran alors que les tours de défense au sol tentait vainement d'atteindre leur cuirassé.

\- Encore heureux que ceux de Gaïa n'aient jamais songé qu'une évasion pouvait être possible, que les soldats soient en nombre limité malgré tout, et qu'il n'y ait ni jets de combats au départ d'ici et ni croiseurs en appui en orbite de Mirovan ! ajouta Kei.

Mimay désignant toujours la colline, ils y reportèrent leur regard, s'attendant à y voir apparaître une autre silhouette qu'il était impossible qu'elle se découvre !

Kei et Yattaran tressaillirent alors profondément alors que l'inimaginable se produisait, une silhouette à contrejour, que l'on ne pouvait confondre avec aucune autre, la longue et lourde cape battant au vent.

Un rai de lueur lunaire éclaira le visage du nouveau venu.

\- Je me suis fait désirer ? jeta Albator en tirant alors des étuis ses armes redoutables et meurtrières.


	11. Chapter 11

**11.**

Vif comme l'éclair et meurtrier sans l'once d'une hésitation, Albator avait effectué une percée sanglante dans les rangs des gardes, les mettant au sol les uns après les autres, passant entre leurs tirs avec une habileté et une souplesse presque diaboliques.

Et, à des yeux inexpérimentés, cela aurait pu paraître être sans aucune difficulté, alors qu'il s'agissait juste de l'expérience et des talents d'un guerrier au sommet de son art, qu'il était parvenu jusqu'à celle des colonnes où se trouvaient ses deux seconds, la blonde Kei et le massif Yattaran dont il fit sauter les chaînes.

\- Délivrez les autres Pirates, Toshiro amène l'_Arcadia_, on rentre chez nous !

Sans se le faire répéter, ceux de son équipage se rassemblèrent.

\- Et les autres ? interrogea néanmoins Kei.

\- Gaïa va vite reprendre le contrôle, nous ne pouvons nous attarder !

Mimay s'approcha de son ami.

\- Il était temps que tu reviennes enfin !

\- J'ai été un peu retardé.

\- On a cru ne jamais vous revoir, capitaine, fit Yattaran en ramenant Tori-San du bureau d'administration où le volatile avait été mis en cage.

\- Une chose à la fois, pria Albator. Tous à bord, ensuite nous aviserons de l'avenir !

\- C'est-à-dire ? murmura Kei qui devinait la réponse qui lui faisait déjà peur !

\- On repart vers Mars ! Il est temps de décoiffer un peu Lauréane !

\- Mais comment ? C'est impossible ! protesta Yattaran.

\- Ton œil… ? s'inquiéta Kei. Il est…

\- Tout va pour le mieux ! assura Albator alors que l'_Arcadia_ flottait à présent un peu au-dessus du sol et avait fait descendre une passerelle pour qu'ils puissent embarquer.

* * *

Mirovan laissée derrière eux, les Pirates s'étaient retirés dans leurs quartiers respectifs pour une toilette bien nécessaire et reprendre un véritable aspect humain, à défaut d'être réellement en état d'assurer leur poste après les semaines de travail éreintant et de privations multiples !

Dès lors, Albator et Mimay s'étaient retrouvés sur la passerelle du cuirassé.

\- Cette fois, j'ai bien cru que c'était celle où je ne te reverrais jamais plus ! avoua la Nibelungen.

\- C'est une longue et étrange histoire…

\- Nous avons plus d'amis que nous pouvions le penser, murmura Mimay.

\- Toujours devineresse, voire sorcière, remarqua le grand Pirate balafré. Que sais-tu de ce qui m'est arrivé durant ces mois dans la cité de Gaïa sur Mars ?

La Nibelungen dodelina de la tête, continuant de flûter allègrement les bouteilles d'alcool pour se remettre du jeûne imposé !

\- C'étaient des visions. Je ne savais distinguer si c'était la réalité ou mon espoir. Maintenant, je sais !

Elle posa ses yeux globuleux sur le visage fermé de son ami.

\- Nous allons vraiment vers Mars ?

\- Bien sûr ! Nous traverserons la flottille que mène Graemon, ensuite nous mettrons les choses au point avec la Leadeuse de Gaïa !

\- Je ne vois pas… Même moi !

Le regard de Mimay s'écarquilla soudain.

\- Si, je le vois au fond de ton œil ! réalisa-t-elle. Il y a une chance… Et si tes amis t'ont aidé, tu as fini de sauver ton âme !

\- Comment cela ?

Plus mystérieuse que jamais, la Nibelungen se contenta d'un sourire.

* * *

\- L'_Arcadia_ a récupéré son équipage, informa Umir, le second de l'amiral de la Flotte de Gaïa.

\- Oui, je l'ai vu tout aussi bien que toi ! aboya ce dernier. Et cette enflure se dirige droit sur nous ! Albator a bel et bien l'intention de se battre !

\- Nous sommes prêts, remarqua Umir.

Graemon reporta son regard sur la baie vitrée de la passerelle de son croiseur, ce dernier, le _Thiops_.

« Ce foutu Pirate doute moins que jamais. Il a même une nouvelle foi absolue en quelque chose qui m'échappe complètement ! Je n'aime pas ça du tout ! ».

Machinalement, il parcourut les différents rapports concernant l'état de son croiseur, sachant pouvoir au moins compter une machine en parfait état !


	12. Chapter 12

**12.**

En furie, Lauréane avait fait irruption dans les appartements de Jubald.

\- Tu m'as trahi ! hurla l'Impératrice de Gaïa.

\- Non, j'ai joué ma chance. Tu m'as tout offert sur un plateau !

\- J'ai vu les images du sauvetage des Pirates par le capitaine de l'_Arcadia_. Cette prunelle d'or ! Tu as transmis toute ta Matière Dorée à Albator !

\- Oui. Moi, je suis le dernier de mon peuple, il n'y a pas d'avenir pour moi. Mais il y en a un pour d'autres ! Et Albator a ranimé un espoir qui je croyais éteint.

\- Je l'ai constaté, grinça la Leadeuse de Gaïa. Il y a des troubles, des disconnections dans nos structures.

Lauréane serra les poings, ses ongles vernis s'enfonçant dans ses paumes jusqu'au sang.

\- Et j'ai provoqué ce séisme de notre société. En tuant Albator, j'ai ranimé effectivement une flamme éteinte ! Et sa résurrection a fait de cette étincelle un brasier ! Mais j'aime me brûler. Ce sursaut n'aura pas de suites, je vais y veiller ! Albator sera arrêté avant d'avoir atteint Mars. Et toi, je vais t'enterrer dans un bunker scellé où tu finiras bien par claquer !

\- Mon heure est programmée, je ne m'y déroberai pas, conclut simplement le Diefling.

* * *

Kei s'approcha de son capitaine.

\- Tu es vraiment chargé, surchargé de Matière Dorée ?

\- J'en déborde, grogna le grand Pirate balafré. Et Graemon ferait bien de dégager de notre chemin car je vais le balayer ! Le moment est venu de régler tous nos comptes avec Gaïa ! Cet Empire ne s'étendra pas plus dans son autorité absolue sans tenir compte un instant de la liberté de penser de chaque individu !

\- Depuis quand ça te semble important ? ne put s'empêcher de remarquer Yattaran.

\- Cela l'a toujours été pour Albator, mais il y a eu bien des priorités depuis plus d'un siècle ! intervint Mimay en s'approchant du Pirate. Et l'_Arcadia_ a une flottille qui lui barre le passage !

\- Branle-bas-de combat ! rugit Yattaran. On va enfin en découdre à armes égales, ça manquait ces derniers temps !

\- Non, je ne pense pas que Graemon se doute un instant de ce qui l'attend, ironisa Albator en se saisissant des poignées de sa grande barre en bois !

\- Capitaine ? fit Kei.

\- Exactement ! La Matière Dorée va le vaporiser. Ensuite je m'occuperai de Lauréane !

\- Oh oui, avec plaisir, capitaine ! confirma Yattaran en resserrant le bandana qui lui ceignait le crâne en prévision de la bataille.

Surgissant dans de la fumée et des explosions dorées, l'_Arcadia_ fit face à la flottille menée par l'amiral de Gaïa.

\- On fonce, Graemon ne nous intéresse pas un instant ! aboya Albator. Pleine puissance, notre objectif est le Conseil de Gaïa sur Mars !

\- On te suit, capitaine, siffla Yattaran entre ses dents.

L'_Arcadia_ chargé de Matière Dorée, comme à l'époque de Matière Noire, irradia de puissance, vaporisant sur son passage les Croiseurs menés par Graemon.

Et passant comme une bombe au-dessus du cuirassé de ce dernier, l'_Arcadia_ disparut tout aussi vite qu'il était apparu !

* * *

Sous la douche, les projections d'eau rafraîchissant à peine son épiderme brûlant, comme en fusion de l'intérieur, Albator y trouvait néanmoins un peu de réconfort.

Le savon et les cascades d'eau ruisselant sur son corps, Albator émit un léger soupir, levant la tête pour que le liquide rafraîchissant inonde son visage et imprègne sa crinière.

« Le plus dur est devant nous… Et je n'ai aucune idée de la façon dont on va bien pouvoir y arriver ! Lauréane anticipe notre arrivée… Mais il faut réussir, pour que ce cauchemar par trop interminable s'arrête. Et puis, Célémandryne est là-bas, je dois la ramener en sécurité ! ».

Sortant de la douche, toujours ruisselant, Albator s'enveloppa dans un drap de bain.

« Le dénouement est proche. J'ai hâte ! ».

Finissant de revêtir sa tenue habituelle, il rejoignit Mimay qui vidait consciencieusement une bouteille de vin.

\- Tu peux me servir un verre, le temps que l'on m'apporte un vrai repas ? Mon corps empli de Matière Dorée ne supporte plus aucune autre nourriture…

\- Ton salut est proche, fit la Nibelungen.

\- De quoi ? !

Mais Mimay ne dit plus rien.


	13. Chapter 13

**13.**

Lauréane fulminait.

\- Je ne vous permets pas de douter de moi, siffla l'Impératrice de Gaïa. Je suis votre souveraine absolue, de quel droit me convoquez-vous, quelle outrecuidance !

\- Et nous nous sommes le Conseil de Gaïa. Quant à vous prier de venir, ce n'est que normal au vu de l'_Arcadia_ qui fonce sur nous sans que rien ne puisse l'arrêter !

\- Et je l'attends. Il n'aurait jamais dû revenir, rétorqua Lauréane.

\- Des mots, firent les membres du Conseil qui ne savaient en réalité à quoi s'en tenir de la situation ! Si l'amiral Graemon n'a pu le stopper, ce ne sont pas les lignes de nos croiseurs qui y parviendront !

\- Oh, mais je ne pensais pas à des vaisseaux, fit Lauréane avec soudain un calme confondant ! Ces poches de Résistance qui croient surfer sur le retour d'un Pirate ont eu bien tort de se réveiller ! Je les traque depuis un moment, je vais faire arrêter ces fauteurs de troubles à mesure que les occasions se présenteront et je force ces chances je vous prie de le croire. Enfin, bien qu'il fut l'artisan de notre suprématie, je dois aussi sacrifier le Diefling afin que sa Matière Dorée ne puisse plus jamais s'opposer à nous !

\- Comme il vous plaira, Impératrice, céda le Conseil. Ces flottements dans vos directives, un jeu de dupes pour le Pirate, et pour nous ?

Lauréane inclina positivement la tête.

\- Me croire affaiblie ou hésitante sera une erreur fatale à tous mes adversaires. Jamais je ne laisserai les souvenirs de la légende de ce Pirate troubler plus encore la quiétude de mon autorité !

\- Réglez ce souci, Impératrice. Nous ferons à nouveau le point par la suite.

\- Je ne vous permets pas ! tonna Lauréane en quittant la Salle du Conseil.

* * *

La fratrie s'était réunie, comme à son habitude, mais sachant désormais qu'elle n'était plus tranquille.

Jimy, la cadette se tourna vers Jalmyn et Joalm.

\- Si Célémandryne nous trahit ? lâcha-t-elle enfin, la mine véritablement paniquée !

\- Mlle Deng a été l'alliée inespérée et toute puissante pour permettre de finir le sauvetage d'Albator et surtout lui permettre de s'envoler une fois de plus et de rejoindre son cuirassé ! Elle a autant à perdre que nous ! assura Jalmyn.

\- Même plus, glissa Joalm, l'aîné. Elle est seule, à l'aube de sa vie, et son génie n'est utilisé que par notre Impératrice.

Jalmyn eut un triste sourire.

\- J'espère qu'Albator pourra aider celle qui l'a sauvé…

* * *

Yattaran déposa une tasse de thé devant une Kei pensive depuis des heures à sa console sur la passerelle.

\- Même moi qui ne porte pas des talons, j'ai les jambes engourdie de cette veille, remarqua-t-il.

\- Je réfléchissais…

\- C'est une évidence, glissa Mimay qui pour une des rares fois de sa présence à bord, voire la première fois, frayait réellement avec eux. Et cogiter n'y changera désormais plus rien.

Yattaran eut un ricanement qui n'avait rien de moqueur néanmoins.

\- Tu peux arrêter de fantasmer sur ton Pirate préféré, il a trouvé sa blonde, et elle est brune ! Je t'autorise à me flanquer ton poing dans la gueule, ce serait à nouveau mérité !

\- Non, ce ne serait qu'une réaction hystérique indigne de nous tous, soupira la jeune femme en combinaison rose montée sur ses talons vertigineux. Je n'aurais d'ailleurs dû pas le faire, dans cette cellule quand nous attendions l'exécution ordonnée par Ezra…

\- Tu avais aussi tes raisons, reprit Yattaran, conciliant. Ce lieu clos et cette situation de stress que nous n'avions jamais connue pouvait expliquer ces débordements : mon allusion et ta réaction. Je ne t'en ai jamais voulu. Mimay, et si cet espoir du capitaine débouchait sur une terrible désillusion, je ne suis pas sûr qu'il la supporterait !

\- En effet, convint la Nibelungen d'une inclinaison de tête. Et c'est bien pour emporter son trésor qu'Albator revient vers Mars, pour régler tous ses comptes une bonne fois pour toutes !

Et sur sa prédiction, Mimay se retira à petits pas rapides.

Discrètement, Kei essuya une larme, mais se reprit.

\- Au moins, il me reste mes responsabilités, conclut-elle. Cela, on ne me l'enlèvera jamais !

\- Mais, Kei, tu n'as jamais été seule, releva Yattaran avec une douceur tout à fait inhabituelle.


	14. Chapter 14

**14.**

A l'entrée de sa visiteuse, Célémandryne se leva, lui désignant un fauteuil.

\- Je ne t'attendais pas, Lauréane. Une limonade ?

\- Je préfèrerais quelque chose de plus fort.

L'Impératrice s'assit, acceptant le verre offert.

\- Dois-je qualifier ceci du verre de la trahison ? s'enquit-elle.

\- Tes gardes sont là ? préféra s'enquérir Célémandryne.

\- Non. J'ai décrété une chasse aux sorcières – aux Résistants plutôt – mais c'est encore trop tôt pour la déclencher dans mon propre palais, cela sous-entendrait trop de traîtrises, et je ne suis pas encore prête à perdre mes désillusions ! Pourquoi as-tu fait tout cela, Cel ? Je t'avais accordé toute ma confiance !

\- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles… fit encore prudemment la brune scientifique en buvant pour sa part de la grenadine.

\- Il n'y avait que toi, poursuivit Lauréane, curieusement paisible, le regard clair et sans reproches. Tu étais le lien entre les Pirates et ceux qui ont aidé leur capitaine à reprendre son envol !

\- Est-ce que tu t'en doutais, depuis le tout début ? reconnut alors la jeune astrophysicienne.

\- Non. J'étais sincère quand je disais avoir besoin d'une amie. Quelqu'un dans ma position n'a aucun ami – sinon ceux intéressés – d'une femme pouvant comprendre ce que je pouvais endurer dans ma fonction. Evidemment, il trottinait toujours dans ma tête le fait que tu avais côtoyé les Pirates au plus près, surtout un ! En revanche, à ce jour, je n'ai aucune preuve de ta trahison, je ne soupçonne que tes complices. Et ce sont eux qui te donneront pour sauver leur peau, là je ne pourrai rien pour toi.

Célémandryne fixa de ses prunelles grises le trop parfait visage de la belle rousse pâle.

\- Et toi, pourquoi me protéger alors que tu devines toute la vérité ?

\- Je viens de te l'avouer : je n'ai jamais eu de véritable interlocutrice, à défaut d'une amie, à qui parler sans ambages ou sans qu'on me réponde par mensonges – enfin jusqu'ici jusqu'à ce jour. Tu es courageuse, mais je ne te pardonnerai jamais d'avoir aidé à la fuite de l'ennemi éternel de Gaïa ! En revanche, si tu n'es pas découverte, tu seras sauve. Aussi, un conseil, d'amie entièrement bien que tu ne croies pas un instant en mon sentiment : ne fais plus rien pour ce Pirate sur le retour ! J'ai ta parole ?

\- Je ne peux te la donner.

\- Je comprends, fit Lauréane en se levant. Je ne viendrai plus te déranger. Mais si quiconque vient encore frapper à la porte de cet appart, sache que ce sera pour ta condamnation sans procès et donc sans appel.

\- Je n'avais jamais envisagé mon avenir autrement.

Une lueur nostalgique et en même temps passionnée éclaira un instant le regard de Célémandryne.

\- Avant même de l'avoir rencontré, je lui avais voué ma vie. Il était encore plus merveilleux que dans mes rêves les plus chauds ! Je ne pouvais accepter de le perdre, je devais tout faire pour qu'il brille à nouveau !

Célémandryne fronça les sourcils.

\- Tu n'as donc jamais ressenti cela, Lauréane ?

L'impératrice de Gaïa ricana, se retournant sur le seuil de l'appartement.

\- Si. Il m'a dominée, je l'ai fait exécuter !

\- Je te plains.

\- Je t'en sais gré, je te sais sincère – dans le fond tu n'es qu'une petite fille. Mais la réalité est dure, il te faudra l'apprendre, quelles que soient les conditions !

Sa visiteuse ayant pris congé, Célémandryne revint dans son fauteuil, buvant distraitement sa grenadine.

« Un mois que tu es parti sauver ton équipage, Albator. J'ignore si tu y songeais un seul instant… Non, pas à ce moment-là, ce fut trop bref et trop intense à la fois ! Mais ce futur que Lauréane semble avoir toujours refusé, je compte bien veiller dessus et le protéger de toutes mes forces, de ma vie ! ».

Après un long bain, Célémandryne avait cédé à l'un des luxes accordés de par sa position au palais, et deux masseuses avaient pris soin d'elle, interminablement.

* * *

Au dîner, elle s'était contentée de plats froids, cuits, avec une carafe d'eau filtrée. Ne faisant cependant pas l'impasse sur un dessert très sucré, elle avait fini son repas par une tisane.

Debout devant les fenêtres lui donnant une vue qui n'avait plus rien de paisible sur la capitale de Gaïa, elle soupira.

\- Viens vite, Pirate de mes rêves et de mon cœur. J'ai tellement hâte, nos corps ont frémi à l'unisson juste avant que tu ne repartes, le petit être en moi en est la preuve !


	15. Chapter 15

**15.**

La prunelle dorée se teignit de noir un long moment.

\- Cette folle n'aura pas eu intérêt à faire du mal à Célémandryne ! Toshiro, tiens-toi prêt à braquer nos canons chargés de Matière Dorée sur la base Gaïa de Mars !

\- Manœuvre spectaculaire et suicidaire, ton style, Albator. Mais il y a bien quelque chose à faire, d'autre ?

\- Oui, mais ça ne regarde que moi ! persifla le grand Pirate borgne et balafré.

\- Albator !

\- Oui, j'ai un combat entièrement personnel à mener, pour mes amis de Mars !

\- Et… ? cliqueta le Grand Ordinateur.

\- Et pour la femme que j'aime. Enfin, j'espère que depuis que je suis parti, elle ne m'a pas oublié !

\- Albator ! Elle a presque des posters de toi depuis qu'elle sait balbutier ton nom !

\- Toshiro, je te savais horticulteur à fleur de peau, pas amateur de roman à la fleur de rose !

\- A l'eau de rose ! rectifia Toshiro.

Albator fronça le sourcil.

\- Tous ceux qui ont permis que je revienne, même si je ne leur en sais pas su gré un seul instant au moment même, ils ont pris des risques insensés, mortels. J'ai à les protéger, si je le peux ! Et Célémandryne, elle…

\- Elle est la rose de ta vie ! conclut Toshiro.

\- J'ai eu des roses, pour autant que ma mémoire s'en souvienne, et je ne me rappelle plus de grand-chose en fait, mais j'ai la certitude que chacune de ces fleurs m'a déchiré le cœur !… Pourvu qu'il n'en soit pas de même une fois encore, je ne le supporterais pas. Je suis Humain, presque entièrement à présent, les sentiments m'exposent beaucoup trop… Et pour ces raisons, pourvu qu'elles soient bonnes après mon délire de dénouer tous les nœuds du temps pour recréer un univers, je prie pour un avenir enfin doux… Un rêve, un délire, j'aimerais un jour me réveiller dans la réalité !

\- Qui sait, ce sera peut-être vrai un jour, même si ce ne sera que pour si peu de temps…

Ignorant la dernière phrase de son ami, Albator tourna les talons et quitta la salle, ayant un combat à mener !

* * *

Encore libres de leur pause midi, Célémandryne et Jalmyn s'étaient retrouvés à l'une des cantines des laboratoires.

\- Albator revient vraiment ?

La jeune femme inclina positivement la tête.

\- Oui. C'est de la folie… Mais c'est tout lui ! Et puis, il doit se venger de ce que Lauréane et Jubald lui ont fait : ils l'ont tué pour extraire le 101ème…

\- En revenant, Albator ramène avec lui l'Ultime Détonateur. Si l'Impératrice prenait à nouveau l'ascendant sur lui, ce serait la catastrophe ! Nos poches de Résistance tentent, si pas de saper, du moins désordonner les structures de Gaïa, mais ce sera en vain si Albator ne peut défendre et garder l'Ultime Détonateur !

\- Et nous sommes grillés, soupira Célémandryne.

\- Comment cela ? ! sursauta le jeune scientifique.

\- Lauréane est venue me voir. Elle n'est pas bête, loin de là, elle a compris mon rôle dans la résurrection et surtout l'envol d'Albator et le retour de l'_Arcadia _!

\- Et… ?

\- Je n'ai pas nié, c'était inutile. Lauréane fait mine de continuer à me considérer comme l'amie dont elle rêvait, elle ne me menace pas encore.

Devant le regard inquiet de son interlocuteur, la jeune femme réagit aussitôt.

\- Je n'ai pas été interrogée, je n'ai donné aucun nom et aucune organisation de Résistance ! – d'ailleurs sur ce dernier point je ne connais pas l'organigramme et ça le protège !

Jalmyn finit les derniers oignons en sauce avec sa bouchée de steak.

\- Nous ne sommes que des étincelles, nous ne tiendrons pas longtemps. Gaïa nous a trop longtemps bridés pour assurer sa suprématie et l'Impératrice en est la pire représentation ! Mais nos moyens sont si dérisoires. Et sans Lauréane, sans le Conseil, comment pourrions-nous décider ou nous diriger ? Je pense que c'est que qui nous a toujours retenus ! Sans leaders nous ne sommes rien… Albator arrive ?

\- Oui, il le faut ! Je ne veux pas que nous soyons deux à mourir, exécutés pour trahison.

Le jeune homme fronça les sourcils.

\- Là, je ne pense pas que tu parles de nous… « deux » ? Célémandryne !

\- Oui, j'attends un enfant, depuis quelques semaines seulement !

\- Et tu l'as su, depuis si tôt ?

\- Je crois que je l'ai senti dès qu'Albator m'a aimé avant de me quitter. Il m'a donné le plus beau des cadeaux, c'était écrit !

\- C'est merveilleux, sourit Jalmyn.


	16. Chapter 16

**16.**

Jubald le dernier Diefling sursauta.

\- Capitaine Albator, comment pouvez-vous être là ? !

\- Comme lorsque Mimay et moi avons investi la Grande Bibliothèque de Gaïa. Bien que là il semble que la Matière Dorée me permette de tout manipuler à volonté, dont la téléportation !

\- Que voulez-vous de moi ?

\- Je ne veux que comprendre !

\- Je me doutais bien que nous aurions cette conversation, pour autant que vous ayez survécu au supplice de Lauréane, et que vous auriez compris pour ma Matière Dorée !

\- Ce n'est pas un cadeau !

Du poing Albator martela le mur le plus proche de l'appartement où il s'était matérialisé.

\- Cette Matière Dorée m'a dopé de façon insensée. Mais plus encore que la Noire, elle me tue à chaque fois que je l'utilise… Je ne tiendrai plus longtemps. L'Impératrice de Gaïa pourra jubiler : je m'éteindrai, consumé. Ce n'est qu'une question de temps. Jubald, Diefling, quelles étaient vos véritables intentions en me surchargeant ainsi de puissance ? Car je ne jamais pensé que c'était pour détruire Gaïa qui ne vous importe pas un instant, juste pour votre capture, votre asservissement, votre emprisonnement… Je me trompe ?

\- Voici mes rêves, fit le Diefling en ouvrant un coffre scellé au mur.

Albator fronça le sourcil.

\- Mais que sont ces cristaux ?

\- Un doré, un noir. Cela me semble évident, capitaine !

\- Vous auriez réussi à concentrer la puissance insensée de ces Matières dans des cristaux ?

\- Oui. Il faudra les libérer un jour pour que le monde de la dernière Nibelungen revienne à la vie.

\- Et vous, Jubald ?

\- Je n'ai plus de monde…

\- Oh si, il vous reste celui en ruines, comme pour Mimay ! Vivez, et activez votre cristal pour le retrouver !

\- Ce n'est pas possible, pas ici…

\- Je vous emmène !

\- Capitaine…

\- Et je n'ai qu'une parole ! En revanche là je dois sauver mes amis, je viendrai vous chercher ensuite, faites votre bagage !

\- Merci, capitaine.

* * *

Usant encore des dernières énergies de sa téléportation, Albator fit face à Lauréane !

\- Que tout s'arrête, pour toujours, ici et maintenant !

\- Ne rêve pas, Pirate. Je suis devenue Impératrice, j'ai tout écrasé sur mon passage, j'ai tué tous ceux qui me faisaient obstacle, j'ai triché aux élections autant de fois que de possible ! Ta parole ne rime à rien. Je t'ai assassiné une fois, avec tous les accords. Une seconde fois ne fera pas exception ! Tu es condamné depuis bien avant même que ce traître d'Ezra ne tente de t'arrêter ! Je suis là, et c'est tout ! Et je me fous de la Matière Dorée en toi, elle va te tuer !

\- Oui, je sais…

Assurant la tiare sur sa chevelure de roux pâle, Lauréane s'approche de son étrange visiteur.

\- Je détiens de mon autorité tous tes amis. Ceux qui t'ont permis de ressuscité et de te réenvoler ! Un claquement de doigts de moi, et ils crèvent tous !

\- Oui, ton pouvoir d'Impératrice… Mais ce n'est qu'une illusion.

\- Ta gueule ! Tu déteins l'Ultime Détonateur, donne-le-moi et j'épargne tout le monde, à commencer par la folle qui porte ton enfant !

\- Cel…

\- Oui, j'en ai fait « sauter » bien trop que pour ne pas reconnaître les symptômes dès le tout début !

Lauréane soupira néanmoins.

\- Je n'ai jamais voulu d'une encombrante progéniture geignante et en perpétuelles demandes. Je le regrette, j'aurais peut-être compris tant de choses en donnant la vie ! Mais cela n'est pas. Je suis une Impératrice, une Leadeuse toute puissante ! Et cela est ma vie et ma réussite !

\- Une vie de pouvoir, je peux comprendre. Mais c'est triste…

\- Je m'en fous, je vais détruire une partie de la cité de Mars, et avec elle cette saloperie qui porte ta progéniture !

\- Jamais je ne te laisserai faire, rugit Albator.

* * *

Revenant sur sa passerelle, le grand Pirate balafré trembla un long moment.

\- Capitaine ? Albator ? firent Kei et Yattaran.

\- Célémandryne attend mon bébé. On va aller la sauver !

\- A tes ordres, fit docilement Kei.


	17. Chapter 17

**17.**

L'_Arcadia _juste au-dessus de la cité capitale de Gaïa, Lauréane frémit de tout son être.

\- Il ne fait plus rien que veut-il donc ? !

* * *

Depuis sa passerelle, Albator tressaillit.

\- J'y vais. C'est mon dernier atout, je joue tout sur cette intuition !

\- Et réussis, gagne tout et ton avenir ! intima Kei !

\- Merci.

Et Albator se volatilisa de l'_Arcadia_.

* * *

Impératrice de Gaïa, mais seule, Lauréane frémit par réflexe quand son pire ennemi se matérialisa dans ses appartements.

\- Tu as franchi mes barrières de garde, non par magie mais en faisant un carnage, j'ai tout vu par mes caméras. Mais cela ne te sauvera pas. Mais si tu veux m'exécuter, vas-y !

\- Je ne te ferai pas ce plaisir de martyre, sanguinaire ! rugit le grand Pirate balafré. En revanche, tu as fait de moi cet identique symbole, ma mort a ravivé les poches de Résistances dans tout Gaïa ! Je suis vivant et je suis dès lors le plus puissant des exemples !

\- J'ai commis une erreur. En te tuant, j'ai fait de toi mon pire adversaire…

\- Bien vu, pétasse rousse au cœur vide !

\- Et maintenant, hormis un échange de mots doux, on fait quoi ?

Albator croisa les bras, sa prunelle d'or plus étincelante que jamais.

\- Rends-moi la femme de ma vie !

Lauréane baissa la tête, tendit simplement la main pour agiter un cordon.

\- Que l'on fasse venir Célémandryne !

\- Ma toute belle ! se réjouit le grand Pirate balafré en passant le bras autour de la taille de la jeune femme, gardant toujours en joue l'Impératrice de Gaïa.

\- Tu es revenu… Pour moi ?

\- Mais bien sûr ! Je t'aime tant ! J'ignorais que j'avais encore ce sentiment dans le cœur…

\- Et, où va-t-on ? interrogea Célémandryne dont la main tremblante étreignait le poignet qui la soutenait.

\- Je ne sais pas. Nous partons, c'est tout !

\- Mais, ici… ?

\- Je pense que la Résistance va saper les fondations de cet Epire fantoche, siffla le grand Pirate balafré. Tout est en route !

Albator darda sa prunelle dorée sur Lauréane.

\- Je n'ai jamais été vraiment nécessaire. J'ai juste été un élément déclencheur… Mais j'ai la certitude qu'un nouveau mouvement est en route, et inéluctable ! Tu es perdue, Lauréane ! Je n'ai pas à assister au final, je pars, je me retire.

\- Saleté de Pirate ! siffla l'Impératrice.

\- Clio ? interrogea Albator via son oreillette.

\- Jubald et moi sommes en sécurité sur l'_Arcadia_. Tu peux revenir !

\- Bien.

\- Et Jalmyn, tous les autres ? murmura Célémandryne.

\- J'ai laissé des Marins pour s'assurer qu'il ne leur arrive rien dans les prochains temps. Rentrons ! D'accord ?

\- Oh oui, mon amour !

Célémandryne se jeta au cou de l'homme de sa vie, l'étreignant de toutes ses forces.

Lauréane plongea alors la main dans le secrétaire rose à sa portée, en sortant un minuscule pistolet et tirant dans le dos de Célémandryne qui s'écroula – ruisselante de sang et inanimée -entre les bras de son Pirate.

* * *

A pas précipités, Albator était rentré dans son Infirmerie.

\- Doc ? rugit-il sans autre formes de préambule ?

\- Célémandryne est toujours au bloc opératoire, avec les Mécanoïdes que nous avons réactivés lors de notre voyage de retour. Je ne peux rien vous dire…

\- Elle va vivre… ?

\- Je ne sais pas.

\- Son bébé, il va… ?

\- Je ne sais pas.

\- Il faut la sauver ! Y arriveras-tu, Doc ?

\- Je ne sais pas.

Rejetant la tête en arrière, tel un loup, Albator hurla à la mort, interminablement.


	18. Chapter 18

**18.**

Myrine était une planète verte, douce et paisible, peuplée par une seule colonie qui n'avait créé qu'une seule cité, ce qui avait laissé toute la place à ceux de l'_Arcadia_.

Kei rentra avec des fleurs plein les bras, les posant sur la table de la maison.

\- Je suis là !

\- Et j'ai préparé le dîner ! renseigna Yattaran depuis les cuisines.

\- J'ai faim ! Que m'as-tu préparé ?

\- Une terrine de poisson en entrée, des tripes à la tomate et salade fraîche en plat et cake en dessert !

\- Miam !

\- Tu vaux tous mes délires aux fourneaux.

\- Merci, Yattaran.

Et Kei embrassa passionnément le massif Pirate de sa vie qui l'enlaça en retour de tout son amour.

* * *

Kochil, le chef des Myrinois avait arrêté d'un léger geste de la main le cavalier pourtant lancé à pleine vitesse, tout de noir vêtu et manteau de suie battant au vent de sa course.

\- Albator !

\- Je suis là, Kochil. Qu'y a-t-il ?

\- Je voulais juste savoir. Je t'ai fait le régisseur de tous les territoires cultivés et des bêtes. Tout va bien ?

\- Je viens d'en faire l'inspection. Ta petite communauté prospère. Si je peux faire autre chose ?

\- Non. Oh non, tu as bien plus important !

\- Merci.

Et talonnant sa monture, Albator repartit au triple galop.

* * *

Confiant son cheval au palefrenier venu à sa rencontre, Albator rentra dans la villa, montant rapidement vers les étages.

\- Célémandryne, je suis là ! Tu n'as pas bougé ?

Depuis le lit, la jeune femme rit.

\- Et où voudrais-tu donc que je sois allée ? Je viens d'accoucher de notre fils !

\- Notre merveille !

Albator s'approcha du lit, s'y assit, câlinant celle qu'il avait épousée à son arrivée.

\- Il va bien ?

\- Il a bu en affamé ! Il grossit chaque jour !

\- Il est magnifique, se réjouit Albator en posant ses lèvres sur le front rose d'un bébé au duvet brun et au regard caramel. Jalmyn avait entièrement raison !

\- Comment cela ?

_ \- Un enfant, il n'y a qu'un petit être ainsi pour perpétuer l'avenir, en être la plus fabuleuse promesse, être celui qui sera mieux que nous !_

Célémandryne glissa son doigt sous le menton du nourrisson, le guidant vers son sein.

\- Tu as faim, j'ai de quoi te satisfaire, sourit-elle en chantonnant à l'adresse du nouveau-né.

\- Je suis jaloux ! pouffa Albator.

\- La ferme, grand Pirate, tu tétais à mon sein bien avant qu'il n'ait du lait !

\- Je suis quand même jaloux. Notre fils est superbe !

\- Alphérian est magnifique !

Albator embrassa son épouse.

* * *

Son fils dans les bras, sa femme ayant glissé le bras sous le sien, Albator s'était levé pour voir le coucher du soleil.

\- Notre avenir, notre vie. Nous avons l'éternité d'amour pour nous, Célémandryne.

\- Comme je t'aime, Albator !

Et les deux époux échangèrent un long baiser.

FIN


End file.
